


Oh Brother

by charmed_seconds



Series: A King and His Warlock [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Will meet for the first time and Merlin is on edge. He only hopes that the restaurant has insurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Brother

He needed another glass of wine. A large, stiff, glass of wine. And probably another one to follow it. 

His leg refused to settle, it bouncing anxiously underneath the table. His hands were sweaty and quivering as he reached out to take another swig of wine. Beside him, Arthur chuckled and pressed down on the jumping limb. “One would think you were meeting someone.” Arthur mused, a smirk dancing on his lips before he took a sip from his own glass.

Merlin scowled; pressing his palms into the top of his knees in an attempt to keep them from wringing together. His eyes swept around the crowded restaurant looking for a familiar mop of brown. 

Nothing yet.

Merlin wasn’t sure if he should feel disappointed or relieved.

William “Will” Jacobson was a friend-turned-surrogate brother, and was the last member of Merlin’s dysfunctional family to meet Arthur. Away on a stint in the Armed Forces, Will kept his displeasure of his “little brother” dating a member of the higher echelon of the British noble families within his long, novel length, letters. Now with Will back on British land, the man practically demanded to be introduced to Arthur in a loud phone call that was still ringing in Merlin’s ear. 

All Merlin could think of was if Will was reacting this poorly before meeting Arthur, he was terrified for the reaction when he found out that he was engaged on top of it.

He hoped the restaurant had insurance.

“Is that him?” 

Arthur’s soft whisper broke Merlin’s worried musings. Merlin’s gaze snapped towards the entrance. Will stood, looking over the restaurant floor before his green eyes focused on Merlin. Swallowing, Merlin stood and smiled hesitantly at his surrogate older brother. Will was dressed in a pair of khaki cargo pants and a taut dark green shirt. His dogtags hung limply around his neck and shined brightly underneath the fluorescent lights. His brown hair, once long and raggety in youth, was cropped close to the scalp. And Merlin could see the hatred already darkening Will’s eyes.

“Will!” Merlin greeted, overly loud and cheerful as he wrapped the soldier into a tight hug, “Welcome back,”

“Thanks,” Will replied, “How schooling go, nerd? Still on the Dean’s List?”

Merlin frowned, “You make it sound like it’s a bad thing.”

Will laughed, ruffling Merlin’s hair. Merlin reached up and grabbed Will’s wrist, sending the smiling brunette a small glare before sighing. “Will, this is Arthur. Arthur, this is Will, my brother.”

Arthur stood, a kind smile on his face and extended his hand, “Pleasure to meet you. Merlin has told me a lot about you.”

“Well, he told me lots about you as well, Pendragon,” Will practically snapped.

Merlin frowned, “Will, stop. Let’s just eat, please?”  
Will grumbled but settled at table. Merlin smiled at Arthur before doing the same. Underneath the table, Merlin entwined his hand with Arthur. Will leaned back, his arms crossed. Merlin let out a long, deep breath before forcing a smile. “So, Will, how was Germany?”

“Cold. Boring.” Will said; shrugging, “Where’s the waiter?”

“Floating around,” Merlin replied, “He should be here in a few minutes once he realizes you’re here. We were waiting for you before we ordered. Arthur got us a bottle of wine, though.” he said, gesturing towards it on the table.

“Hm,” Will said, lifting it, “Couldn’t get us some Corona, huh?”

Merlin rolled his eyes, “Will, please stop. I really don’t have the patience for it today.”

Will lifted his hands in a defensive manner, “What? Papers bogging you down?”

Merlin snorted, “If only that was the only reason.”

Arthur frowned and gently lifted his hand to rub the back of Merlin’s neck, “Morgana getting to you again, Love?”

“She has been a bit of a distraction,” Merlin said, chuckling, “Throwing me magazines and online articles left to right while I’m trying to focus on the 100 Years War.” 

“Morgana?”

Merlin smiled, “Arthur’s half-sister. Frightening and stubborn as a mule, just like a certain man I know.”

Arthur snickered, “I’m not that frightening.”

“You were when you were screaming at me for splattering tea all over your shirt.” Merlin said, smiling.

“You were screaming at him?” 

Merlin looked towards Will, “You would too if someone spilled steaming hot tea on your shirt too.”

“Couldn’t feel my chest for three days,” Arthur added.

“Oh it wasn’t that bad,” Merlin said, “Even Morgana says you were being a crybaby about it.”

“I could be shot and she would say I’m being a crybaby,” Arthur retorted.

Merlin snickered as the waiter drifted towards the table. The three men quickly ordered. “So, what do you plan on doing now that you’re back home, Will?” Arthur inquired.

Will shrugged, “Go back home I guess. I’m only in London for a few days.”

“Aw, you won’t see Gwaine or get to meet Morgana.” 

“One noble is enough for me, Merls.” Will snorted.  
Merlin sighed, “Will, this isn’t the medieval period anymore.”

“They think they’re so much better than us just because they have a bit of blue blood in them,” Will sneered, “Isn’t that true, Pendragon? Bet you got everything handed to ya on a silver platter.”

“Will!” Merlin snapped, “Stop this.”

“It’s fine, Merlin,” Arthur said, “Anything else, Will?”

“He’s four years your senior, Merlin!”

“And your point is?” Merlin growled.

Will shook his head, “You’re falling once more, Merlin. You did this once with Kanen and looked what happened.”

“Arthur is nothing like Kanen.” 

“How do you know?” Will snapped, “How do you know you’re nothing but a bloody boytoy that will be tossed aside when a rich, noble woman wags her hips in front of him.”

“Because I’m bloody engaged to him, that’s how!” Merlin snapped, standing.

Arthur stood, his arm wrapping around Merlin’s waist. Lightly, he pressed his lips to Merlin’s temple. “I think we’re done here.”

“Our dinners.” Merlin whispered.

“We’ll cancel the order and pay for Mr. Jacobson’s dinner. I hope you enjoy the chicken,” Arthur said coolly, his eyes narrowed on Will.

“Merlin!”

Merlin glared at the man, “Will, I love you; but, if you can’t get over your little blood thing, then go back to Ealdor. Don’t call. Don’t write. I’m sick of the words. You haven’t even met Arthur yet and you already damned him, all because of who his father is.”

“They’re egotistical, pompous little freaks and you know it!” Will screamed, ignorant of the looks the other patrons were giving him, “He’s just going to leave you and this time, I won’t be here to pick up the pieces, Merlin!”

Merlin looked over his shoulder and frowned, “Just go home, Will.” he said before following Arthur out of the silent restaurant.


End file.
